Detection and dosimetry of ionizing radiation are crucial in several fields such as energy, national security, biological and nuclear research, and in other advanced applications such as monitoring the attrition of materials in space travel. The most common systems for the detection and dosimetry of ionizing radiation usually have one or several of the following drawbacks: incapability to produce a real-time signal, expensive and/or complicated manufacturing, need for operation at low temperatures, low sensitivity to non-charged radiation, or voluminous size. Although organic materials present the advantages of being easily processed, synthetic versatility, and relatively low cost, deployment of organic systems as small size ionizing radiation detectors and dosimeters has been traditionally limited to the detection of charged particles, owing to the low cross sections of elements incorporated in these molecules towards uncharged radiation. Additionally, many devices for the detection and dosimetry of ionizing radiation suffer from drawbacks including inability to produce an in situ signal as is the case with film badges for dosimetry, expensive and/or complicated manufacturing, need for operation at low temperatures, low sensitivity to uncharged radiation, voluminous size like the Geiger counter, or the size and high voltages associated with 3He or BF3 proportional tubes.